


Can You Fix the Broken - DCBB 2015 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - College/University, DCBB, Hazing, M/M, Murder-Suicide, School Shootings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam dies during an accident, Dean and Cas decide to get their revenge on those responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Fix the Broken - DCBB 2015 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are the illustrations for the DCBB 2015 story, [Can You Fix the Broken ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5147831), by YourBeautysFading.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
